Une expérience qui tourne mal
by DevilK
Summary: Hermione est une jeune femme brillante, très assidue et toujours en quête de défis à relever pour son intellect. Sa soif de connaissance en constante augmentation l'amène à lire tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Mais quoi de mieux que la pratique pour apprendre ses plus belles leçons ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je poste un petit HermionexLexia parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté. J'écris beaucoup en ce moment, autant en faire profiter ceux qui le veulent.**

 **Petit rappel - _Màmag_ = Maman en gaélique ****écossais**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 _ **\- x -**_

 _ **~ Une expérience qui tourne mal ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione est une jeune femme brillante, très assidue et toujours en quête de défis à relever pour son intellect. Sa soif de connaissance en constante augmentation l'amène à lire tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Mais quoi de mieux que la pratique pour apprendre ses plus belles leçons ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Les Quadruplées Granger_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Seule au milieu d'une salle vide, une jeune et intrépide étudiante s'adonnait à l'expérience de sa vie. Entourée d'ingrédients tous aussi dégoûtants les uns que les autres, elle suivait à la lettre les dosages inscrits sur le petit bout de parchemin usé qu'elle avait entre les mains. Le chaudron bouillonnait doucement, quelques volutes scintillantes s'échappant dans l'air lorsqu'un nouvel ingrédient venait s'ajouter au mélange. Sa main remuait lentement la potion, son attention concentrée sur la recette, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Enfin, ce petit sourire satisfait si familier se glissa lentement sur ses lèvres. La potion était fin prête, l'expérience pouvait commencer.

 _\- x -_

La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée. Les premiers rayons de soleil venaient caresser la longue chevelure brune éparpillée sur l'oreiller, les faisant briller d'un éclat nouveau. La douce sensation de chaleur sur sa peau, l'endormie soupira de contentement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux saphir. Elle se retourna sur le dos et, de son bras posé dessus, les dissimula à la lumière du soleil. Aujourd'hui était un samedi, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose … Un sourire paresseux sublimait son visage encore endormi. Un matin de fin de semaine qu'elle aimait tant, enfin un peu de repos ! Son corps roula sur le coté, elle attrapa son coussin et le serra contre elle, prête à se rendormir. Elle se sentait partir à nouveau, bercée par la douce chaleur du matin, venant caresser sa peau comme la plus intentionnée des amantes. Une amante aux yeux noisettes, aillant de long cheveux bruns parfois difficile à dompter, au sourire charmeur et à la voix aussi douce qu'une brise d'été. Sa peau frissonna, l'image mental de cette créature enchanteresse lui agressant soudainement les sens. Elle enfouit son visage rougissant dans son oreiller et gémit tout bas.

« 'mione. »

La louve en elle se manifesta alors. Aimer cette femme était une chose, la désirer en revanche, était une tout autre expérience. L'animal avait reconnue sa compagne à travers elle, une âme-jumelle lui étant destinée. L'admettre et l'accepter n'aura pas été chose aisée mais depuis que les choses étaient claires entre elles, ignorer ses besoins commençait à devenir problématique. Très problématique.

« Lexia ! »

La voix étonnamment aigus de Minerva résonna soudain. Elle en sursauta légèrement, surprise par l'intonation dans sa voix. Elle semblait … alarmée. Intriguée mais surtout alerte, elle sauta de son lit et sortie de sa chambre à la hâte. Que se passait-il ? Elle emprunta le couloir qui menait vers le petit salon, passant rapidement la porte entrouverte.

« _Màmag_ ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Minerva était au milieu du salon, encore en robe de chambre, ses longs cheveux tressés. A première vue, rien d'alarmant si ce n'est le regard qu'elle lui donnait en ce moment. Albus, présent lui aussi, rit dans sa barbe.

« Voilà une tenue des plus ravissantes. »

Lexia regarda son portrait et croisa les bras, un peu perplexe. Qu'avaient-ils à lui reprocher ? Ce n'était qu'un kimono de satin noir, un peu court certes mais très agréable à porter et à la mode.

« Je n'aime pas m'encombrer de vêtement pour dormir la nuit, je veux être libre de mes mouvements. Je dormirais nue si je le pouvais mais _màmag_ me l'interdit. »

Elle fit la moue tandis que Minerva écarquilla les yeux.

« Lexia ! »

« Quoi ? Je me suis précitée ici, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir enfiler quelque chose de mieux. Tu n'as jamais rien dit jusqu'à maintenant alors pourqu- »

Quelque chose attira son attention. Sa voix se tut alors, ses yeux s'écarquillant lentement. Non … Non, ça ne pouvait quand même pas … Elle frotta ses yeux, peut-être était-ce la fatigue ? Mais rien à faire. Elle réalisa enfin pourquoi sa mère portait cette expression de choc, pourquoi elle avait crié son nom de cette façon, pourquoi elle était encore en robe de chambre en plein milieu du salon. Elle en rit, nerveusement. Puis, d'embarras avant de ne plus rire du tout.

« C'est une blague ? ».

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? »

Lexia soupira, incertaine et soudainement effrayée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Là, au milieu du salon dans les appartements de Minerva, Hermione était aussi rougissante que la moquette. Pour être plus exacte, QUATRE Hermione étaient aussi rougissantes que la moquette. Certaines plus embarrassées que d'autres. QUATRE Hermione qui n'avaient soudainement d'yeux que pour elle. Des quadruplées, se ressemblant et pourtant bien différentes. Il y en avait une rouquine aux yeux plus clairs que ceux de l'originale, visiblement plus timide que les autres car elle évitait son regard. Une autre avait des cheveux presque noirs et des yeux d'un bleu déconcertant. La dernière de cette étrange et soudaine fratrie avait un petit quelque chose qui la faisait frissonner. Une jolie blonde aux yeux verts … Celle-là allait lui poser problème, elle le sentait à des kilomètres. Son sourire n'avait rien de timide, pas plus que sa façon de la regarder. Cette situation aurait pu, dans un tout autre contexte, être une expérience des plus intéressante mais à l'heure actuelle, cela ne présageait qu'une tonne d'ennuis à l'horizon. Lexia détourna le regard, elle avait un mauvais pressentiments. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Je pense … que je vais aller me recoucher. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Hermione est sous ta responsabilité, tu es la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Nous devons comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et régler cette histoire au plus vite ! Quatre Hermione Granger … comme si une seule d'entre elle pour enfreindre le règlement à tout bout de champ n'était pas suffisant ! »

« Je suis désolée ! »

Hermione se cacha le visage entre ses mains, honteuse. Minerva ne savait pas quoi penser, cette situation était certainement la plus improbable de toutes celles auxquelles elle avait déjà eu affaire au court de sa carrière.

« Je veux voir Hermione dans mon bureau, TOUTES les Hermione. Alors allez vous habiller. Même chose pour toi Lexia. »

« Entendu. »

Ceci étant dit, la directrice quitta la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. La préfète soupira, encore abasourdie par la situation. Lexia s'approcha d'elle, tout en gardant les autres à l'œil avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, 'mione, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Celle-ci osa le contact visuel.

« Une petite expérience … ? »

« Pour te tripler ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est simplement un raté. »

« De toute évidence. »

Cette remarque lui valu le regard le plus blasé du monde, elle en rit.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Viens, il y a un passage pour se rendre dans la tour des Gryffondor. Allez donc vous habiller toi et tes … » Elle s'arrêta soudain, sentant un regard pesant sur elle. Elle tourna son attention sur la blondinette. « autre toi. » fini-t-elle tout en gardant un œil sur celle-ci. Oui, les ennuis s'annonçaient déjà. Hermione remarqua l'attention particulière que Lexia lui accordait et fronça les sourcils. Elle lui attrapa le visage par le menton et la força à garder son attention sur elle.

« Ne t'égare pas. »

La brune lui sourit gentiment.

« Jamais. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle lui embrassa le front avant de conduire les quatre demoiselles au dit passage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à vous,**

 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. J'ai décidé d'en faire des plus courts pour pouvoir les mettre à jour rapidement. Moins d'attente et plus de chapitre du coup. Soyez patient, le scenario se met en place et les questions restées sans réponses en aurons bientôt.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 **\- x -**

 _ **~ Une expérience qui tourne mal ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione est une jeune femme brillante, très assidue et toujours en quête de défis à relever pour son intellect. Sa soif de connaissance en constante augmentation l'amène à lire tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main. Mais quoi de mieux que la pratique pour apprendre ses plus belles leçons ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 _Oh My_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Il n'était pas encore 9h du matin, que la vénérable directrice de Poudlard souffrait d'un affreux mal de tête. Assise à son grand bureau, elle avait les mains jointes à hauteur de son visage et les yeux clos. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas, c'était insensé. Comment une telle chose était-elle arrivée ? Avoir une année scolaire tranquille, était-ce vraiment trop demander ? Elle inspira profondément.

« Bien, Miss Granger. »

Elle posa ses mains sur le bureau et ouvrit ses paupières. Ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur chacune des jeunes étudiantes présentes devant elle avant de s'arrêter sur la seule Hermione Granger qui devrait être.

« Je ne vais le demander qu'une seule fois alors soyez honnête. Que diable s'était-il passé ? »

La préfète savait qu'elle ne pourrait expliquer la situation, sans en admettre l'échec total. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était de le reconnaître. Cependant, elle n'avait guère le choix. Se présenter avec ses doubles devant la directrice, il était certain qu'elle aurait à se justifier. Mais bon sang, cette expérience était une véritable catastrophe ! Elle soupira, plus le choix.

« Je m'ennuyais et Ron ne me laisse pas une seule seconde tranquille alors pour avoir la paix, je me suis réfugiée dans la bibliothèque. »

« Effectivement, un choix des plus intelligent. »

Minerva, par dessus le verre de ses lunettes, jeta un regard des plus sérieux vers Lexia, debout à ses cotés. Celle-ci semblait interloquée.

« _Màmag_ , je t'en pris. »

Mais le rictus au coin de ses lèvres trahissait son envie de rire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça ! Se reprenant rapidement, la jeune femme tourna son attention sur Hermione, qui lui donnait ce regard à moitié-amusé, et l'invita à continuer.

« Je suis tombée sur un vieux grimoire et, comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'ennuyais alors je l'ai étudié. »

« Comme c'est étonnant. » souffla Lexia en toussant légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

La préfète ne releva pas le commentaire et continua son récit. Elle aurait sa revanche, mais pas ici, ni même maintenant.

« J'y ai trouvé une recette étrange mais elle n'était pas complète. J'ai tenter de trouver la partie manquante et l'utilité d'une telle potion. J'ai donc … expérimenté. Mais l'expérience ne sait pas exactement déroulée comme je l'espérais. Je me suis réveillée avec ses autres moi, dans mon lit et complètement nues qui plus est ! » s'indigna-t-elle en jetant ses mains en l'air.

Minerva senti alors quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, quelque chose que seul un Animagus était capable de ressentir. Elle tourna les yeux sur la femme à ses cotés et fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci était soudainement crispée, la posture droite et tendue. La brune, bien que souriante, ne pouvait être que victime des réactions naturelles de son corps. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Lexia. » lui souffla-t-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Je suis désolée mais tu sais bien que je n'y peux rien. »

Sa température corporelle semblait montée en flèche, les poils irisés sur les bras. Son cœur accélérait peu à peu, éprouvant soudainement beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Hors de question de perdre le contrôle devant Hermione. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle redressa sa posture et ferma les yeux. _Calme toi un peu, stupide animal. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de manifester nos envies de femelle alpha !_

« Lexia, est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

Hermione la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant le visage de ses deux mains.

« Tu as l'air fiévreuse. »

Ce contact, bien que très agréable en temps normal, était pour elle un vrai cauchemars en cet instant. Elle se crispa d'avantage mais sourit malgré tout. Se voulant rassurante pour ne pas exposer sa ' _condition particulière_ ', elle caressa affectueusement la main posée sur sa joue.

« Tout vas bien. »

Mais la préfète n'était pas idiote, quelque chose n'allait pas et même si elle ne voyait rien d'alarmant en surface, elle le sentait néanmoins.

« En es-tu certaine ? »

Lexia frissonna au regard qu'elle lui donnait et détourna les yeux.

« Juste un coup de froid. »

Mentir à une Hermione était une chose mais le faire délibérément alors que trois autre copies la détaillaient avec cet air blasé … Leurs yeux accusateurs pesaient lourdement sur elle, elles ne goberaient jamais un mensonge pareil. Elle en sourit, plus nerveusement encore. Dans son champ de vison, la blondinette souriait mystérieusement, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Lexia n'avait plus aucun doute, celle-ci était certainement la plus observatrice des quatre. L'avait-elle percée à jour ? Impossible.

« Mesdemoiselles. »

Minerva retourna l'attention sur elle, cette situation n'était toujours pas réglée.

« Je vous rappel que nous avons un problème de taille dont nous devons nous occuper. Faire de telles expériences est dangereux, qui sait quels genre d'effets cette potion mystère pourrait avoir. Je n'en suis certes pas surprise mais votre sottise mérite une sanction, Miss Granger. Je vous retire 15 points et soyez assurée, que votre Professeur ici présente vous gardera à l'œil. »

La préfète se mordit la langue mais accepta néanmoins la sentence. Elle s'y attendait de toute façon.

« J'ignore encore comment mais nous devons trouver un remède. Des idées, Professeur McGonagall ? »

A présent dans son rôle d'enseignante, Lexia retira gentiment les mains d'Hermione de son visage et chercha le regard de la directrice.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par étudier la recette ? Ainsi que les ingrédients, bien entendu. Puisque c'est une expérience ratée, difficile de dire quels auraient du être les effets de base mais si nous en comprenons la fabrication, nous pourrions probablement établir une potion aux propriétés inverse. »

« Très bien mais cela risque de prendre un certain temps. Quelles solutions proposez-vous pour justifier la présence de quatre Hermione différentes ? »

« Malheureusement, dire la vérité me semble la solution la plus adéquat à notre situation. En exposant volontairement l'erreur inconsidérée d'Hermione, nous rappelons aux élèves que même les plus brillants ne sont pas à l'abri du danger et que cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. »

Elle croisa les bras et passa en revue toutes les options qu'elles avaient à disposition jusqu'à trouver l'idée la plus sûre.

« Je propose d'intégrer ces trois autres jeunes femmes au cursus scolaire de notre école. Si elles sont toutes les quatre présentes en cours, nous pouvons garder un œil sur chacune d'elle et vérifier qu'aucun autre effet ne se manifeste. Qui sait ce dont elles seraient capable si nous les laissions sans surveillance. Il s'agit d'Hermione après tout. »

Elle soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais sa sottise est également de ma responsabilité. Je suis son professeur et la Directrice de sa maison, je vais donc m'assurer qu'une idée aussi irréfléchie ne lui passe plus par la tête. »

Son regard se posa sur sa jeune lionne.

« Nous trouverons une solution … pendant vos heures de colle, Miss Granger. »

Hermione n'avait rien à y redire. Sa curiosité avait obtenue le meilleur d'elle-même, écrasant même sa raison. Elle avait joué avec le feu et venait de se brûler les doigts.

« Bien Professeur. »

« Je ne peux décemment pas déléguer à un autre professeur, la tâche de vous surveiller toute les quatre. Vous comprenez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ? »

La préfète acquiesça, adieu liberté.

« Bien. Je suis ravie de constater qu'il vous reste un peu de bon sens. »

Minerva avait écoutée, attentivement. Le raisonnement de la jeune enseignante était des plus logique et sage. Un sentiment de fierté et de satisfaction rampait dans son cœur mais elle ne le montra guère. Fidèle à elle-même, son expression ne démontrait aucunement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et pourtant. Lexia se montrait à la hauteur de sa tâche. Malgré ses sentiments pour la préfète, elle n'en oubliait pas son devoir et faisait preuve d'impartialité à ce sujet.

« Puisque vous semblez avoir pensé à tout, je vous laisse résoudre ce problème. Tenez-moi informée de l'avancée de vos recherches et si je peux vous aider d'une quelconque façon, n'hésitez pas. »

« Ce sera fait, Professeur. Et maintenant, si vous nous le permettez, je vais prendre ces quatre demoiselles avec moi et me mettre au travail. »

La directrice lui adressa simplement un petit signe de la tête.

« Mesdemoiselles, si vous pouviez vous donnez la peine de me suivre. »

Les quatre jeunes femmes quittèrent le bureau, suivies de près par Lexia mais avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, Minerva l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Une dernière chose. »

Intriguée, cette dernière se retourna.

« Oui ? »

« Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de rester avec ces quatre jeunes femmes dans ton état actuel ? »

Cette question lui valut un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

« Je sais que tu es inquiète et pour être honnête, je le suis tout autant mais tout ira bien. Je peux gérer si cela devait arriver à nouveau. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Puisque tu as l'air si sûr de toi … Je n'ai plus qu'à te laisser faire et prier Merlin pour qu'aucun autre incident ne survienne. Je suis trop vieille pour ces bêtises. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Tu es dans la fleur de l'âge, _màmag_. »

D'un geste de la main, elle congédia la jeune femme et soupira. Aux premières loges, dans son portrait, Albus goba une douceur au citron avant de lui faire part de sa présence.

« Cela ne nous rajeunit guère, ma chère Minerva. »

Elle grommela un peu et se mit au travail. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, autant profiter de la journée pour s'acquitter de ses tâches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Voici donc le 3ème chapitre de cette petite fiction.**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissés un commentaire pour me faire part de leur avis !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 **\- x -**

 _ **~ Une expérience qui tourne mal ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione est une jeune femme brillante, très assidue et toujours en quête de défis à relever pour son intellect. Sa soif de connaissance en constante augmentation l'amène à lire tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main. Mais quoi de mieux que la pratique pour apprendre ses plus belles leçons ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 _Ruse, Sagesse et Patience_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Assise jambes et bras croisés sur le lit d'une certaine étudiante très imprudente, Lexia avait les yeux clos et semblait plutôt détendue. Le léger vacarme d'Hermione lui chatouillant les oreilles, elle fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir ses paupières. La demoiselle retournait sa chambre dans tout les sens, à la recherche de ce grimoire mystère qui semblait avoir soudainement disparu.

« Il était ici ! »

Lexia soupira doucement.

« Visiblement, il n'y est plus. »

Cette remarque lui valut un froncement de sourcils accompagné d'un regard réprobateur mais cela ne l'effrayait nullement, elle en sourit.

« Tu as cherché ce livre dans tout les coins et ce, depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Regarde l'état de ta chambre. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce. C'était un désordre sans nom. Son armoire était grande ouverte, les tiroirs sortis de leur emplacements, ses vêtements éparpillés partout. Le lit sur lequel elle était assise, défait, les draps sans dessus-dessous. D'ailleurs … non, ce n'était pas le moment. La préfète, les cheveux et l'uniforme en désordre, soupira à son tour avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Le visage entre les mains, elle se remémora sa soirée de la veille. Elle avait bu la potion, mais aucun effet immédiat à signaler. Doute, déception, frustration, colère, refus de l'échec et après ? Elle avait nettoyé le chaudron, rangé les ingrédients et était retournée dans sa chambre, déposant le livre sur son bureau avant de se coucher.

« Il est forcément ici ! »

Se faisant fureur pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer, à fixer ce lit avec insistance, le jeune professeur de Métamorphose tourna son attention sur les triplées, sagement assises sur sa droite.

« Puisque ces demoiselles sont apparues ce matin … nues, ici même, sur ce lit … »

Son regard brillait soudainement, une lueur étrange se mélangeant au bleu si particulier de ses yeux, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

« L'une d'elle l'a peut-être vu. Quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ? »

Puis, l'impensable se déroula sous ses yeux. Son autre elle, la blonde aux yeux verts, se retourna vers la jeune femme et, du bout de son doigt, caressa la peau exposée par le décolleté de sa chemise ouverte en souriant malicieusement. Leur visage beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

« A quel sujet ? Le livre perdu ou … notre nudité, _Professeur_ ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Oh mon ... »

Hermione rougit en la voyant faire, une pointe de jalousie ne tardant pas à se faire ressentir. Quelle peste ! Que faisait-elle avec son visage, sa voix et son corps ?! D'accord … elles étaient un peu différentes mais ça n'en restait pas moins elle ! Mais oui … C'était elle … alors pourquoi s'énerver ? Non, non ! Peu importe si c'était une partie d'elle, personne ne flirt avec Lexia sous son nez ! Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle se leva et attrapa la brune par le col de sa chemise, l'attirant vers elle avant de l'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle occupait. La blondinette fit la moue, alors que la noiraude roulait des yeux et que la rouquine rougissait en se cachant le visage entre ses mains.

La jeune McGonagall était encore abasourdie, cette Hermione là n'était pas du tout timide ! Une soudaine douleur sur sa joue la ramena sur terre, lui faisant fermer un œil. Hermione la lui tirait avec un regard d'avertissement.

« Le sort d'Accio ne fonctionne pas. Pourquoi ne pas aller fouiller la salle de classe que j'ai utilisé hier, il y est peut-être. »

« Très bien, j'y vais ! »

« Ne t'égares pas. » lui dit-elle, le ton menaçant.

Lexia se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, comprenant parfaitement le double-sens de cet avertissement.

« Jamais. »

La joue libre, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. La préfète l'observa faire avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et regarder ses doubles, furieuse.

« Je me fiche que vous aillez mon visage et ma voix, ne faites pas ce genre de chose ! C'est notre professeur ! »

« Oh, comme si nous nous en préoccupions. Si nous désirons notre … _professeur_ , c'est uniquement parce que tu la veux aussi. » souffla la blonde en croisant les jambes, soudainement très intéressée par l'aspect de ses ongles.

La noiraude acquiesça.

« Nous sommes toi, tu es nous. On ne peut rien faire contre les sentiments que nous éprouvons, puisque tu les éprouves aussi. »

La rouquine soupira d'embarras.

« Mais c'était si embarrassant ! Ne pouvons-nous pas l'aimer sans être aussi … _allumeuse_ ? »

La blonde se sentit offensée et fronça des sourcils.

« Hey ! Attention à ce que tu dis, Hermione. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes pas assez entreprenantes pour affirmer notre place dans son cœur. »

« Allumeuse. » souffla la noiraude en lissant sa jupe.

« Redis-le encore une fois et je te bloclang. Nous savons très bien que les autres regardent notre brune avec des yeux dégoulinants de pensées pas si innocentes. Crevons-les. »

« Tu es si sauvage ! » s'indigna la rouquine.

« Nous savons toutes les quatre à quel point. »

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se levait pour faire face à la préfète. Elle fit disparaître l'écart entre leur deux corps en s'y collant très intimement avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de dénouer lentement sa cravate de l'autre. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec malice, sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

« Montrons-le donc à Lexia. » lui glissa-t-elle tout bas en se léchant les lèvres.

Hermione n'en croyait ses yeux et oreilles, c'était de la folie.

« Certainement pas ! »

« Mais nous en mourrons d'envie ! » gémit la blondinette en faisant la moue. « Lexia nous appartient, c'est l'étape suivante dans notre relation. »

« Ce n'est pas la vôtre mais la mienne alors bas les pattes. Aucune de vous ne la touchera, pas question. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire menaçant.

Mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter son double, qui lui souriait d'avantage.

« Sottise. Tu es nous, nous sommes toi. »

« Nous existons peut-être avec un corps qui nous est propre, mais nous n'en restons pas moins toi. Notre attirance et nos sentiments ne sont pas de notre propre volonté, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet. Et puis de toute façon, cette situation n'est que temporaire. Avec un remède ou avec le temps, nous allons disparaître quoiqu'il arrive. Il faut simplement faire avec, le temps qu'il faudra. » ajouta la noiraude avec sagesse.

« Nous n'avons pas demandé à exister, en premier lieu. Nous sommes ici parce que notre fâcheuse habitude à enfreindre le règlement et à sans cesse s'imposer des défis, t'a poussé à créer cette potion et à la boire sans en connaître les effets. C'était très inconsidéré. » surenchérit la rouquine avec un petit sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas nous blâmer. Nous aimons cette femme, nous la désirons, la respectons, l'admirons depuis si longtemps. D'ailleurs, as-tu remarqué la façon dont elle nous regarde ? »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, déboutonnant la chemise de la préfète avec une lenteur calculée. Hermione se crispa mais garda son calme, un peu gênée d'être dans cette situation. Par Merlin, cette version d'elle était une allumeuse de première ! Comment pourrait-elle la laisser s'approcher de Lexia ?!

« Je ne veux pas voir ça ! » rougit la rouquine.

« Alors ne regarde pas. » soupira la noiraude en lui cachant les yeux, blasé par le comportement de la blonde. Celle-ci avait l'air de prendre du bon temps, c'était peine perdue d'essayer de la raisonner.

« Qu'avons-nous appris déjà ? Ah oui, 'L'animagus est un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité'. Notre chère professeur est une sorcière qui maîtrise cette transformation, sa forme d'animagus est un loup et que savons nous à ce propos ? »

La préfère se maudit silencieusement. Sa nature curieuse l'avait conduite à vouloir en connaître d'avantage sur les animagus et le processus pour le devenir. C'était il y a un certain temps et à cette époque, elle ne connaissait pas Lexia aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait secrètement approfondi ses recherches. En trouvant les raisons à cette forme, elle trouverait également les traits de caractère qui en avaient décidés ainsi. Le souffle tremblant, elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait lu. La brune n'était vraiment pas cet animal pour rien.

« Chaque loup est doté d'une forte personnalité. Le dominant veille à la sécurité et au bien-être des autres. Responsable, il assure le maintien de l'ordre au sein du groupe, sa protection et l'éducation des plus jeunes, remplissant cette tâche avec zèle, dévouement et amour. Il choisit souvent sa compagne dès sa première année. Parfois c'est une jeune femelle qui jette son dévolu sur lui. Elle le suit constamment, s'attache à lui, et semble l'aduler surtout s'il est plus âgé qu'elle. Le déclenchement du mécanisme physiologique de la copulation engendre un lien puissant qui soude le couple pour la vie. Il s'agit d'amour vrai. Une fois le ménage constitué, le loup fait preuve d'une grande tendresse envers sa compagne, élue pour la vie, et à laquelle il démontrera une fidélité absolue. »

« Exactement. Cela ne nous rappelle-t-il pas quelque chose ? »

La malice dans sa voix la fit frissonner. S'entendre parler de cette façon était une expérience très étrange.

« Le loup est un animal noble et chevaleresque. C'est ce qui nous plaît tant chez elle. Lexia est peut-être une femme mais ces traits de caractère, si particuliers à l'animal, sont aussi les siens. Peut-on malgré tout la qualifier de femme louve ? Très certainement. Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Dis-le nous, Hermione. N'avons-nous pas fouillé une section entière pour trouver cette réponse ? »

Elle se maudissait vraiment, ces doubles partageaient tout. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle, ce qu'elle était. Bien que leur caractère ne soit visiblement pas le même, ce qui expliquait peut-être ces quelques changement physique, elles gardaient ses souvenirs en commun.

« Tu es bien silencieuse. Peut-être devrais-je te le rappeler ? La femme louve … est une femme qui reconnaît sa nature sauvage. Elle est une guide, une enseignante, une initiatrice à l'écoute de ses instincts, de ses sens, de son corps et … de ses besoins. N'est-ce pas notre devoir de les satisfaire ? »

La blonde lui caressa la joue du bout des lèvres, ses mains se glissant le long de ses hanches. La préfète rougit, reculant d'un pas mais heurta son bureau et se retrouva coincée contre celui-ci, une main posée dessus pour garder son équilibre.

« Vouloir être témoin de cette nature ' _sauvage_ ' est d'ailleurs un de nos petits secrets les plus inavouables. Lui faire perdre le contrôle, elle qui ne jure que par ça. Prenons-le, Hermione. Elle n'attends que ça, nous l'avons vu dans ses yeux. Ce matin dans le bureau de la directrice, nous imaginant nues dans le même lit et encore à l'instant, ce changement de couleur si soudain dans ses yeux. »

Parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait à leur originale, la diablesse aux yeux verts souleva lentement les bords de sa chemise encore à l'intérieur de sa jupe, la voix plus mielleuse que jamais. Elle avait bien comprit que pour ébranler la résolution de cette tête de mule, elle devrait viser son point faible. Susciter la mémoire sensorielle et olfactive de son corps, lui rappeler la raison de toutes ses nuits sans sommeil, à imaginer celui d'une jolie brune.

« Les animagus sont parfois victime du caractère sauvage et indomptable de l'animal qui sommeil en eux. Le sien se manifeste et elle ne peut rien contre ça. Laissons la apaiser les besoins du loup qui hurle dans son cœur. Nous sommes la jeune femelle tellement éprise, son âme-sœur, sa compagne pour la vie à qui elle jurera fidélité. Le lien qui nous unit n'est pas semblable aux autres, nous le ressentons au fond de nous. Notre rencontre n'est pas du au hasard, le destin l'a mise sur notre route. Nous avons besoin d'elle pour guérir nos blessures. »

Sa main effleura le bras de la préfète, caressant avec douceur, la zone où devrait apparaître sa cicatrice.

« Lexia est la seule à pouvoir chasser nos cauchemars la nuit. Sentir sa peau nue contre la nôtre, ses mains, ses lèvres. Tout. Notre corps à besoin de son toucher, de ses attentions, de son amour pour oublier. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas faux.

« Désirer la femme que l'on aime, ce n'est pas un crime. » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Nous avions convenu de ne pas mettre la carrière de Lexia en danger. Nous ne pourrions pas nous le pardonner si quelqu'un venait à découvrir notre relation et remettre en question son intégrité et son dévouement pour l'éducation. »

La sagesse et voix de raison personnifiée en une Hermione aux yeux bleus, coupa la diablesse dans sa tentative de pervertir leur version originale. Celle-ci la regardait d'ailleurs avec un regard agacé mais n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

« Pas de problème. Il suffira juste de lui effacer la mémoire avant qu'il ou elle ne fasse quelques indiscrétions. Nous l'avons déjà fait auparavant, ce sort ne nous est pas inconnu. »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux, cachés derrière les mains de la noiraude.

« Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour réitérer ! Nous avons utilisé ce sortilège parce que nous étions en danger. »

« Nous serions en danger si quelqu'un nous découvrait, protéger Lexia est notre priorité. » pensa la plus sage des quatre.

« Tu es avec moi ou contre moi ?! »

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. » se défendit-elle.

La rouquine croisa les bras tandis que la blonde souriait, victorieuse.

« Mais ça ne justifie pas l'utilisation d'un tel sort. » termina-t-elle avec raison.

« Ah ! » s'exclama la rousse aux yeux clairs, satisfaite.

Son sourire se fana mais rira bien qui rira le dernier car elle avait plus d'un argument pour arriver à ses fins. Son attention reportée sur la préfète, elle lui attrapa le menton et plongea dans ses yeux.

« D'accord, ça ne le justifie peut-être pas … Parce que si nous ne nous faisons pas prendre, personne n'en saura jamais rien. »

Son large sourire réapparu, clouant le bec aux deux autres. Gagné.

« Aimons-la, à l'abri des regards. »

Elle se lécha les lèvres et attrapa les joues d'Hermione, qui frémissait au moindre de ses mots.

« Prouvons-lui que nous n'aimons qu'elle, que nous ne voulons qu'elle. La guerre ne l'a pas épargnée, son corps a besoin de réconfort. Apportons-le lui. Faisons-lui l'amour avec tendresse, prenons notre temps pour le découvrir dans le moindre détail. Pour l'aimer et apprendre à le satisfaire. Qu'enfin, nos recherches sur le sujet servent à quelque chose. Après autant d'heure de théorie, place à la pratique. Isolons-nous dans ses quartiers et flirtons avec elle, séduisons-la, qu'elle baisse sa garde, faisons-la céder. Nous pouvons y arriver, elle ne résistera pas longtemps. »

La tentation était une si vilaine chose, comment résister à une telle proposition ? Cette vipère … la séduire de cette façon, retourner ses propres sentiments contre elle, ses propres envies. Elle devait tenir bon.

« Je … Je ne peux pas. Je l'ai promis. Je ne mettrais pas la réputation de Lexia et celle de l'école en danger. »

« Nous avons promis d'être discrètes, de ne pas éveiller les soupçons en publique mais si nous passons la soirée dans ces appartements privés, nous serons à l'abri du monde extérieur. Nous serons libre de nous aimer sans nous cacher, de sceller notre amour une bonne fois pour toute. De lier nos vies, nos âmes jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Nous serons enfin libérées de toute cette frustration, de toute cette tension qui ne fait que croître au moindre contact physique. Personne n'en saura jamais rien. »

Hermione sentait les dernières parcelles de sa raison, s'envoler, soufflées au loin par le vent du désir. Elle gémit, agacée de ne pas savoir opposer autant de résistance qu'elle le souhaiterait. Et le problème était bien là, la priorité de ses envies avait changé. Elle avait besoin de plus, que Lexia lui prouve son amour autrement. Elle ne doutait pas de ses sentiments mais les sous entendus, les regards discrets et les petits sourires ne suffisaient simplement plus. Elle devait l'entendre de sa bouche, qu'elle lui dise ces quelques mots qu'elle lui avait pourtant interdit de prononcer. La blonde le sentit et jubilait, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. D'une facilité déconcertante, elle força Hermione à grimper sur le bureau et se glissa entre ses cuisses, les mains posés dans le creux de ses reins. Elle gémit faiblement dans son oreille et ferma les yeux.

« La voir dans ce satin noir … Cette robe de nuit était si révélatrice, si fine, si courte. La courbure de ses seins, de ses reins et ses jambes … Par Merlin, ses jambes ! Elle nous invite, Hermione. Qu'attendons-nous ? »

La préfète avait le souffle court, le cœur battant. Elle secoua la tête, rougissante de plus en plus, à mesure que les images de Lexia dans ce bout de tissu criminel lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas été préparée pour ça, cette vision lui avait littéralement mit le feu au corps.

« Cette femme est une vélane, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. » soupira la rouquine, d'un air rêveur.

« Impossible, nous savons que le pouvoir d'attraction de ces femmes n'a d'effet que sur les hommes. Lexia est naturellement attirante, une caractéristique génétique probablement hérité de ses parents. Nous devrions demander à la directrice si elle n'a pas quelques vieilles photos que nous pourrions garder. » indiqua la noiraude, les yeux au plafond, rougissante.

Hermione gémit, plaintive, le visage entre ses mains. Dire qu'elle commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir bu cette fichue potion était un euphémisme. La vipère sourit largement, glissant lentement ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse. » entendit-elle dans son dos mais elle ne releva pas le commentaire. Hermione devait céder.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous retient ? Faisons-la nôtre. Nous ne sommes plus une enfant, dévoilons notre coté séductrice, tentatrice, qu'elle nous désire si intensément, nous fasse vibrer, crier son nom, encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais se lasser. »

La préfète tremblait, victime de cette soudaine vague d'excitation qui semblait déferler furieusement dans son corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre, de colère, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il la trahissait aussi facilement, éveillé par des mots et des sensations qui n'étaient pas de celle qu'elle désirait tant.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, les surprenant toutes les quatre. Lexia avait les yeux rivé sur le petit chaudron qu'elle tenait et ne faisait pas attention à la scène devant elle.

« J'ai trouvé le chaudron mais pas de livre à l'horizon, ni d'ingrédients. Je devrais pouvoir en retrouver certain avec mon flair de louve mais j'espère tout de même que tu te souviens des ingrédients que tu as uti- »

Elle leva enfin les yeux.

« -lisés … »

Sa voix se mourut soudainement dans sa gorge, le chaudron tomba alors au sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux et frissonna malgré elle. Quelques rougeurs sur les joues, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Un rire nerveux, le regard incertain, elle finit bien vite par lever la tête vers le plafond et était bien décidée à ne plus la baisser !

« Je n'ai rien vu, absolument pas ! »

Hermione sentait soudain son monde s'écrouler. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir plus honte. Elle poussa la blonde et descendit du bureau, se rhabillant par la même occasion.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » rugit-elle en reboutonnant sa chemise à la hâte.

« Je ne crois rien ! »

Lexia était sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas calmer son rire, si embarrassée d'avoir assisté à une telle scène.

« Tu me demandes de ne pas m'égarer mais tu ne t'en prives pas de ton coté. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sont toi qu'il faut en profiter ! »

« Lexia ! » hurla Hermione, mortifiée de honte.

« Oh Merlin … Tu essaies de me tuer c'est ça ? » gémit-elle légèrement, le visage brûlant d'embarras. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire !

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je le jure ! C'est de sa faute ! »

Elle pointa son doigt accusateur sur la blondinette, qui haussa des épaules.

« Simple leçon de séduction. Il faut bien s'entraîner un peu. »

Cette remarque, annoncée avec tant de nonchalance, mettait Hermione hors d'elle. S'en était trop ! Elle attrapa Lexia par le bras et la traîna hors de la chambre, en ordonnant qu'elle soit rangée à son retour. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle en referma la porte avec force. Enfin seule avec la jeune femme, elle soupira et se blottit dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort de son étreinte. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux, la berçant calmement.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. » chouina-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

« J'en suis encore toute retournée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. » avoua la brune, le cœur battant encore comme un fou. Hermione le sentait pulser joyeusement contre sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils, soudainement agacée.

« Elles te plaisent tant que ça ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Lexia fut d'abord surprise avant de sourire doucement. Devait-elle … ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra, ses sens animal en alerte. Elle écouta attentivement, à l'affût du moindre bruit mais à part les trois autres Hermione de l'autre coté de la porte, il n'y avait personne. Parfait. Elle la serra d'avantage, sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux, 'mione. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, peu importe le nombre de version qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Pour moi, il n'y a que toi. » lui susurra-t-elle, la faisant frissonner et geindre calmement. Lexia tressaillit, sentant l'animal s'agiter. La réaction fut immédiate, elle piégea la préfète contre le mur avant de se blottir contre sa peau, grognant faiblement dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Hermione avait ce pouvoir, résister était inutile. Son odorat s'affolait, submergé par le subtil parfum qu'elle portait. La demoiselle ne s'y attendait pas et gémit une fois de plus, ne pouvant contrôler son corps déjà éveillé par cette peste aux yeux verts.

« Lexia. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure plaintif, soufflé à bout de voix. Pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner ? Pourquoi ne pas céder ? Il n'y avait personne ici. Elle grogna plus fort, soulevant ce corps qu'elle rêvait de posséder. Hermione enroula inconsciemment ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que ses mains trouvaient leur chemin sous ses cuisses nues. Elle glissa ses doigts dans cet crinière brune, gardant son visage contre son cou, l'autre main fermement agrippée à son épaule. Leur corps ainsi enchevêtrés, elle pouvait sentir la douce pression du ventre de la jeune femme entre ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas le lieu, ni même le moment mais par Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer ! Son cœur battait la chamade, lui donnant le vertige. Elle se mordit la lèvre, résistant à l'envie de faire le moindre geste. Lexia avait perdue tout bon sens, noyée par la sensualité et l'intimité de cette position. Poussée par ses instincts, elle lui dévora le cou, appréciant la sensation de son poul s'affoler à son contact. Elle en gémit faiblement, collant un peu plus son corps contre celui de son amante. Celle-ci frémit et soupira fébrilement, cette petite friction faisant grandir son besoin d'en avoir plus.

« Pas ici, pas comme ça. » articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Mais elle avait beau dire, ses hanches semblaient avoir une conscience propre. Elle se déhanchait lentement, se heurtant a chaque mouvement de bassin avec désespoir. Son corps ne pouvait y résister, elle en avait tellement besoin. C'était si bon, si excitant, si enivrant. Elle gémit encore, fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant aux pulsations entre ses cuisses. Il attisa la brune qui, lentement, langoureusement, faisait grimper son plaisir.

« Lexia, je t'en pris. »

Sa voix se mourrait entre ses lèvres mais le ton plaintif et désespéré n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La jeune femme s'arrêta, la faisant geindre une dernière fois tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Elle continua de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, remontant sur sa joue avec paresse.

« Pardonne-moi, je me suis laissé emportée. » murmura-t-elle avec regret.

Hermione inspira profondément pour calmer son cœur et ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle colla son front contre celui de la brune, un bras maintenant enroulé autour de son cou. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose, très rapidement. »

Lexia frotta affectueusement son nez avec le sien.

« Bientôt. Je te le promet. »

Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer.

« Je vais devenir folle si tu me laisse dans cet état. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi alors je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas comme ça. »

La jeune McGonagall reposa son amante sur ses deux pieds avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et plonger dans son regard.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime tellement. Je te donnerais tout ce dont tu as besoin, tout ce que tu désires mais tu dois attendre encore un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que la directrice ferme les yeux sur notre relation qu'il faut en abuser. Laisse-moi d'abord m'assurer que personne ne nous remarque et ensuite seulement, quand Poudlard sera plus calme, nous envisagerons de reprendre ce que nous laissons en suspend aujourd'hui. »

La préfète se résigna, elle ne gagnerait jamais cette bataille. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à attendre la fin de ses études et c'était mieux que rien. Elle déposa ses mains sur celles de Lexia et les caressa avec douceur.

« Si tu comptes me faire attendre, donne moi au moins de quoi calmer le feu qui consume mon corps et mon cœur. »

La jeune femme se pencha alors et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et savourait sa peau avec paresse, se délectant de leur douceur, de leur goût. Lexia était une amante attentive, prenant son temps pour qu'elle puisse en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Son baiser était plein d'amour, tendre et affectueux. Un baiser plein de promesse, ce n'était qu'une parenthèse à leur histoire. Une légère pause, comme si elle refermait un livre marqué, avant de pouvoir reprendre sa lecture. Même si leur cœurs vibraient d'un désir inassouvi, elles prenaient leur temps, se donnant l'une et l'autre. Amoureusement, tendrement, leurs lèvres se dévoraient encore et encore, consumées par leurs sentiments. Hermione enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amante et gémit dans sa bouche. Lexia en profita pour envahir avec prudence, ce nouveau terrain encore inexploré et y glisser sa langue. La préfète frémit au contact, se laissant guider. Elle était d'ailleurs agréablement surprise par la sensation que cela lui procurait, c'était une première. La brune savoura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de les libérer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore hypnotisée par cette expérience et rougit, intriguée.

« C'est … un french kiss, non ? … C'est ça ? »

Le petite sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres était à croquer.

« Comment était-ce? »

Cette assurance arrogante … elle était sûre de son coup. Et une fois de plus, elle succombait à son charme mais quelque chose l'interpella.

« Attends une seconde, qui t'as appris à faire ça ? … Fleur ?! »

Lexia leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

« Je t'en pris, 'mione. Fleur est ma meilleure amie. Je sais que son attitude a parfois été un peu étrange à tes yeux mais elle a toujours été comme ça. Je n'ai embrassé aucune autre femme, ni aucun homme. Tu es la seule, tu as toujours été l'unique. Je n'aime que toi, idiote. »

Elle déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur sa bouche et la dévora avec envie avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

« Nous avons une potion à créer, viens. »

Elles regagnèrent la chambre rangée où les attendaient trois paires d'yeux un peu trop curieux. La blonde avait les mains sur les hanches.

« Au moins une qui aura eu du plaisir. Vos gémissements sont une torture à écouter. »

Hermione lui donna un regard d'avertissement, redressant son uniforme et ses cheveux. Lexia ignora simplement le commentaire et s'installa au bureau, le chaudron posé devant elle.

« Bien. Commençons par le début. Sans grimoire, pas de formule mais il nous reste ce chaudron. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais quelques odeurs sont encore distinctives. Comme je le disais auparavant, j'espère que tu te souviens des ingrédients que tu as utilisés. Nous allons en établir une liste et reconstituer la recette à partir de tes souvenirs. »

Hermione s'installa sur ses genoux et sorti un stylo de son bureau, ainsi qu'un cahier. Lexia sourit doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« J'adore cet objet moldu, je le trouve si fascinant. »

La préfète sourit à son tour, attendrit par son attitude avant de griffonner tout ce dont elle se souvenait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **Chapitre 4 un peu fluffy, voilà, voilà. Les interactions avec le reste de l'école commence dès le chapitre suivant. Là, on vas rire.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 **\- x -**

 _ **~ Une expérience qui tourne mal ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione est une jeune femme brillante, très assidue et toujours en quête de défis à relever pour son intellect. Sa soif de connaissance en constante augmentation l'amène à lire tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main. Mais quoi de mieux que la pratique pour apprendre ses plus belles leçons ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

 _Une fenêtre sur le passé_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Après une journée entière à tenter de reproduire la potion qui avait retournée sa vie, Hermione était fatiguée. Toutes ses tentatives finissaient par un raté, ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point ! Insister n'avait rien arrangé, elle s'énervait un peu plus à chaque échec. Lexia l'avait sentit et l'invita gentiment à prendre le thé, lui indiquant qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. Elle était donc dans le petit salon de ses quartiers privés, confortablement assise dans le canapé. Bien entendu, accompagnée de ses doubles. Celles-ci ne pouvaient évidemment pas restées en place et fouinaient partout. La noiraude flânait autour de la pièce mais ne touchait à rien, les mains sagement croisées dans son dos. La rouquine tenait un épais livre, enfermée dans son petit monde et la vipère …

« Hermione, c'est notre chance. »

Elle avait ses mains jointes sur son épaule, la tête posée dessus. Sa voix douce lui chatouillait l'oreille. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Ne pensait-elle donc qu'à ça ?

« Pour la énième fois, non ! »

Soudain, la rouquine poussa un petit cri aigu qui les surprit toutes, avant de se précipiter sur le canapé et de s'y asseoir à la hâte, bousculant même leur original au passage.

« Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé ! » couina-t-elle, le visage rougissant. Le livre sur ses genoux, les trois autres demoiselles se penchèrent dessus et furent bien surprises. Là, sous leurs yeux ébahis et curieux, des photos magiques. Soudain, la noiraude dans leur dos pointa une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noir, qui souriait tendrement en direction d'une enfant qui lui tendait les bras.

« Est-ce le Professeur McGonagall ? »

« Avec plusieurs années en moins mais oui, on dirait bien que c'est elle. » répondit simplement Hermione, très intriguée par cette trouvaille. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de regarder dans le passé de la mystérieuse famille McGonagall. Lexia et Minerva ne le cachaient pas mais ne s'étalaient pas non plus à ce sujet.

« Nous sommes fidèles à la nièce mais ne nions pas la beauté de la tante. Cette femme est un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. »

La blonde regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsque la préfète lui pinça la joue.

« Un peu de respect. » grommela-t-elle.

« Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas. » chouina la blonde en se frottant la joue, la moue boudeuse.

« D'accord, la directrice est une femme enchanteresse mais regardez cette enfant. »

« Serait-ce Lexia ? » questionna la noiraude.

« Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? » soupira la rouquine, exaspérée. « N'est-elle pas à croquer ?! » continua-t-elle alors, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. L'excitation flagrante la faisait vraiment monter dans les aigus, Hermione pouvait comprendre ce que les autres ressentaient et pourquoi ils la regardaient toujours comme si elle leur cassait les oreilles. Elle finit par sourire, également attendrit par cette image. Minerva avait tellement d'amour et de tendresse dans les yeux. Son sourire était réservé mais authentique. Lexia souriait avec tant d'innocence, tant de joie. Le Choixpeau sur la tête, bien trop grand pour elle, lui couvrait les yeux et articulait quelque chose. ' _GRYFFONDOR !'_ , pensa-t-elle en riant.

« Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai également trouvé ceci. »

La rouquine recula de quelques pages et semblait soudainement plus calme. Elle tapota du doigt, une photographie de famille où y posaient probablement tout les membres. Minerva était au milieu, aînée de cette grande tribu. Sur sa droite, un grand homme aux cheveux noir qui avait une main posée sur l'épaule de sa femme, une magnifique blonde, et l'autre sur l'épaule d'un petit garçon. A coté de celui-ci, deux jumelles aussi blonde que leur mère. A l'opposé, un autre homme aux cheveux noir se tenait fièrement au coté de sa femme assise qui caressait affectueusement son ventre gonflé. Hermione eu soudainement le souffle coupé, la réalisation frappante lui sautant aux yeux. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante, de long cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules et un sourire si familier. Cette femme … c'était son portrait craché.

« Par Merlin, les femmes de cette famille sont toutes sexy ! » s'exclama la blonde, ne sachant plus laquelle regarder.

« Voilà un compliment des plus flatteurs. Mon père et mon oncle ont effectivement, beaucoup de goût. Les beaux mélange font les beaux enfants parait-il. »

Surprises par cette voix, elles levèrent les yeux. La jeune enseignante apparut avec un plateau dans les mains, plusieurs tasses fumantes posées dessus. Elle le déposa sur la table basse devant la cheminée avant de se redresser, l'une d'elles en main. Elle souffla pour en refroidir son contenu avant de la touiller tranquillement, prenant garde à ne pas en renverser.

« C'est un peu exagéré. La génétique est un jeu de hasard, personne ne peut prévoir le résultat d'un tel mélange. Pas même dans notre monde. Mère nature est au-dessus de tout et nous rappelle que sorcier ou pas, nous n'en restons pas moins de simple mortel. »

Avec précaution, elle la porta à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée.

« Humble en plus de ça. » souffla la vipère en souriant discrètement.

Hermione referma le livre à la hâte.

« Nous ne voulions pas être indiscrètes. »

Elle était consciente que son double avait trouvé la boite de pandore. Lexia ne lui avait jamais exposé sa vie familial avec détail. Elle n'en savait que le strict nécessaire, ses parents étaient partis de l'autre coté et Minerva n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'adopter pour la garder sur le sol Anglais. C'était à peu près tout, la version que tout le monde connaissait en sommes. Jamais elle ne s'était aventurée à vouloir en apprendre d'avantage, à poser des questions qui auraient pu la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas aussi indélicate.

« Cet album est rangé là pour être trouvé. Si je voulais vraiment le cacher, cette petite curieuse ne l'aurait jamais découvert. »

Lexia sourit doucement, un regard amusé et complice en direction de la rouquine qui rougit. Mais son sourire disparu lentement alors qu'elle tournait son attention vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu.

« L'occasion de t'en apprendre d'avantage ne s'est jamais présentée, jusqu'à maintenant. Profitons-en puisque nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Laisse-moi juste me mettre à l'aise. »

Elle prit une dernière gorgée avant de reposer la tasse sur la table. Elle leur tourna alors le dos et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. La réaction qu'Hermione redoutait fut instantanée, son double maléfique et pervers était prêt à bondir. Sa main l'agrippa rapidement avant qu'elle n'est le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Ni compte pas. »

La vipère retenue en place avec fermeté, elle lui sourit gentiment tout en la menaçant. Encore un seul écart de sa part et elle finirait ligotée dans un coin du salon.

« Mais je voulais juste me montrer courtoise et l'aider à se mettre _à l'aise_. » se défendit la blonde avec des yeux larmoyant, les bras croisées et boudeuse. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle ne se connaissait que trop bien pour deviner les véritables intentions cachées derrière cette sois disant courtoisie. Elle tourna ensuite son attention sur la brune criminelle, qui s'était retournée et arrêtée à mi-chemin.

« Tu le fais exprès, avoue-le. » lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, le ton accusateur.

Lexia la regardait avec incrédulité.

« Ne sois pas bête voyons. Je ne fais que retirer ma chemise, pas un strip-tease. »

« Tu sais qu'elle ne tient pas en place. Arrête de la provoquer. »

Un sourire innocent pour réponse, elle roula des yeux, agacée. Trouver ce remède devenait une priorité absolue. La brune retira enfin l'objet de cette soudaine agitation avant de le poser sur le fauteuil à ses cotés.

« Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles. »

Enfin plus à l'aise dans son débardeur de coton noir, elle s'installa tranquillement entre Hermione et son double aux yeux clairs. Jambes croisées, elle attrapa l'album et l'ouvrit à la page précédemment fermée.

« Voyons un peu ça. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne connais que très peu les membres de ma famille. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer en personne, tous avaient disparus avant ma naissance. Je sais leur nom et nos lien de parenté mais le reste, je n'en sais que ce que _màmag_ m'a raconté à leur sujet. Autant commencer par elle d'ailleurs. »

Plus qu'intéressées à l'idée d'en savoir plus au sujet de cette famille nombreuse, les demoiselles se mirent à l'aise autour de la jeune femme. Hermione, tête posée contre son épaule, serra son bras contre sa poitrine. La blonde se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha vers le dit album pendant que la noiraude prenait place à coté de la rouquine. Lexia balaya du regard cette image un peu jaunie par le temps avant de sourire doucement et pointer son doigt sur la jeune femme du milieu.

« Vous l'avez probablement reconnue, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec amusement, certaine de leur réponse.

Les demoiselles ne se firent pas prier pour répondre, enthousiastes. Chacune y allait de son petit commentaire, surpris et appréciateur mais Hermione lui souffla qu'elle n'en restait pas moins celle qu'elle aimait et désirait le plus, la faisant légèrement rougir. Elle se reprit rapidement et focalisa son attention sur l'image de Minerva.

« Vous avez raison, _Màmag_ est une femme qui a fait tourner plus d'une tête. Elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes et beaucoup d'étudiantes à Poudlard, ne restaient pas de marbre face à son charisme. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec elle, à croire que le sort s'acharne. »

La tristesse soudaine dans ses yeux alerta la préfète, qui frotta son bras avec tendresse. Elle l'en remercia avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Ce que je vais vous raconter doit impérativement rester entre nous. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à elle. »

Chacune donna sa parole.

« Elle a beaucoup souffert, dans presque tout les aspects de sa vie. Les guerres, la perte de notre famille, les chagrins d'amour … Son premier et sans aucun doute, le plus douloureux, c'est Oncle Albus qui me l'a raconté un soir. J'étais jeune mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier l'émotion qui transperça mon cœur en l'écoutant. »

Son regard se perdait dans le lointain, se remémorant ce fameux soir, assise sur les genoux d'Albus qui lui contait cette histoire.

« Quand elle avait 18 ans, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un fils de fermier et cet homme, très amoureux lui aussi, lui a fait sa demande mais … »

Elle marqua une pause, fronçant des sourcils.

« Vous savez, être un sorcier n'était pas facile à l'époque. Nous devions vivre cachés et aucun moldu ne devait connaître notre monde. Mais cela n'a pas empêché certains de choisir entre leur origine et l'amour. Mon grand-père ignorait tout de la condition de sorcière de sa femme, elle le lui cachait farouchement. Quand ils ont eu des enfants, elle le lui cacha également, prétextant les envoyés dans des écoles privés, alors qu'ils entraient ici-même, à Poudlard. »

Puis soupira doucement.

« L'engagement mutuel du mariage implique d'accepter tout de l'autre et de l'aimer pour ce qu'il est, de n'avoir aucun secret aussi lourd à porter, de ne pas tromper. Et pourtant, elle se serait vu contrainte de tirer un trait sur ses origines et de lui mentir par la même occasion. N'était-ce pas un peu hypocrite d'accepter en sachant cela ? Comment aurait-elle pu vivre ainsi ? _Màmag_ ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur que sa mère alors, elle retrouva cet homme le soir même et refusa son offre. Ce fût difficile, très difficile. »

Elle caressa affectueusement son visage souriant et heureux.

« Après ça, son cœur était devenu une forteresse imprenable. Sa vie à Londres ne lui plaisait pas, son travail au Ministère non plus. Même si Elphinstone était un bon chef de service et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, l'Écosse lui manquait. Il lui aura quand même fallut deux ans pour prendre son courage à deux mains et demander un poste à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'Oncle Albus en était devenu le nouveau directeur ! Il a accepter sa demande dans l'heure et avec raison. _Màmag_ se révéla être plutôt douée pour enseigner, strict mais stimulante. Toutefois … son cœur avait du mal à tourner la page. Elphinstone avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle et la proposa en mariage mais elle refusait à chaque fois, toujours amoureuse du fils de fermier resté en Écosse. Je sais qu'elle en a longtemps souffert, gardant ses souvenirs enfermés dans une boite. Ce le fût d'autant plus en apprenant quelques années plus tard, que son premier amour avait finit par se marier à une autre. Et puis, la première guerre à éclaté, emportant beaucoup d'être chers avec elle. Notre famille, certes, mais également celle d'Harry, pour ne citer qu'eux. Lily et James étaient ses élèves préférer, sans oublier Sirius et Remus. Oh bien sur, elle aura beau grommeler et essayer de le nier mais dans le fond, elle les aimait comme s'ils étaient ses enfants. L'homme qu'elle aimait fut tué lui aussi, avec sa femme et ses enfants. Je l'ai si souvent surprise en train de pleurer sur sa photo, en demandant au ciel si elle aurait pu le sauver en étant devenu sa femme. Un de ses plus grands regrets alors. »

Elle secoua la tête, toujours aussi émue par cette histoire. Son cœur se serrait, débordant d'amour et d'admiration pour cette femme courageuse, endurcit par le temps et les épreuves que la vie mettaient sans cesse sur sa route.

« Heureusement, tout n'était pas si noir à l'horizon. Elphinstone était vraiment très amoureux d'elle, même s'il était bien plus âgé. Je m'en souviens parfaitement même si je n'étais qu'une enfant. Il ne cessait de renouveler sa demande et elle lui disait toujours non ! »

Elle en rit, revoyant ce pauvre homme s'en aller bredouille à chaque fois.

« Un jour, nous étions en train de nous promener autour du lac. Je devais avoir 8 ans à ce moment là mais, je me souviens l'avoir vu se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui redemander sa main avec tant de passion. Je ne sais plus qui d'elle ou moi était la plus rougissante ! »

Elle en rit d'autant plus, chérissant ces souvenirs si heureux. Puis, un sourire tendre mais triste se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Ce cher Elphinstone …. Il était si gentil, si aimant. Je l'adorais et _màmag_ était heureuse avec lui. Il nous avait acheter une petite maison à Pré-au-lard dans laquelle nous avons vécus pendant 3 ans. Après sa disparition, nous sommes retournées vivre à Poudlard, juste avant mon entrée officielle en première année. Ma pauvre _màmag_ … son deuxième chagrin d'amour. »

Elle soupira et fixait un point quelconque devant elle, son empathie gonflait son cœur de tristesse.

« Mais cela ne l'a pas empêcher de rester forte et affronter l'adversité. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde et dans sa vie, elle m'a garder à l'abri, ne me montrant que les plus belles choses … Pauvre de moi, je n'étais pas idiote. Si seulement j'avais été plus âgée pour pouvoir la soutenir comme il se doit. Pour lui montrer que je comprenais et que je serais là. Cette femme est mon héroïne, je l'aime tellement. Je l'aimerais toute ma vie, jusqu'à la fin. Je ne renie pas mes parents, ni mon oncle ou ma tante, pas plus que mes cousins mais _màmag_ est tout ce que j'ai jamais connue. Elle est mon monde et l'a été depuis le début. Ma famille, c'est elle. »

Lexia réalisait l'importance de ses mots, elle qui ne les avait jamais dit à voix haute. Ce n'était qu'un bout de ses pensées, qu'elle gardait pour ne pas la froisser. Minerva connaissait chacun d'eux et les aimait de tout son cœur mais elle, n'en connaissait aucun. Leur perte n'avait donc pas le même impact émotionnel mais elle n'en disait mot, par peur de la blesser.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Que leur est-il arrivé ? » questionna doucement Hermione, ne souhaitant pas brusquer la jeune femme.

« La guerre. »

Lexia soupira tristement.

« La première guerre contre Voldemort pour être plus exacte. Oncle Albus venait de fonder l'Ordre du Phénix … mon oncle Malcolm était un Auror et le premier a rejoindre ses rangs. Mon père et Màmag n'ont pas tardé à le rejoindre mais le monde était si fou. Les Mangemorts tuaient tout le monde sur leur passage, moldus, sorciers, tout. »

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Mon oncle Malcolm, ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants, ont été tués deux ans après le début des hostilités. Quant à mon père et ma mère … elle était enceinte et arrivait presque au terme de sa grossesse. Pour notre sécurité à toute les deux, il a déménagé notre famille sur le territoire français dans une maison cachée dans les montagnes. Ils sont resté à l'abri du danger un certain temps avant que des adeptes ne retrouvent notre trace. Mon père a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, j'en suis persuadée mais … cela n'a pas suffit. » termina-t-elle, les yeux dans le lointain.

Hermione serra doucement son bras, inquiète d'en avoir trop demandé.

« Il a défendu notre maison tout seul, contre tant d'ennemis, avant de succomber. Ma mère était à l'étage, en plein travail avec des elfes pour l'assister. Ils sont entrés … ont tués les elfes et laissés ma mère mourir. L'un d'eux a réussi à me cacher dans des couvertures avant de succomber à son tour. Oncle Albus et _màmag_ sont arrivés trop tard, il ne restait que moi … »

Elle serra la mâchoire, gardant le contrôle de ses émotions. Sa main tremblait, touchant cette photo avec douceur.

« Minerva est ma tante, c'est un fait mais elle est également ma mère. Elle a remplit ce rôle à la place de celle qui m'a mise au monde. Une femme que je ne connais guère et pourtant, j'éprouve tant d'affection et de respect à son égard. Elle me manque … oserais-je dire. C'est un peu étrange, non ? Je veux dire … je ne connais pas cette femme, Hermione. Je déteste le sentiment que cela me fait ressentir en le disant mais … c'est une étrangère et pourtant je … »

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux perdus sur cette silhouette que son cœur désirait tant éteindre au moins une fois. Sa vision était soudainement flou, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme tombe sur sa main. Surprise, elle se toucha la joue et comprit assez vite qu'elle lui appartenait. Hermione pouvait ressentir sa détresse, l'inconfort flagrant d'éprouver autant d'émotions contradictoires, et la serra dans ses bras. Lexia retourna rapidement son étreinte et ferma les yeux, noyée dans une mer de sentiments qu'elle avait gardée au fond de son cœur.

Conscientes d'être de trop, les trois autres jeunes femmes se retirèrent silencieusement. La rouquine attrapa le livre et le déposa sur la table tandis que la blonde portait le plateau de thé, laissant les tasses qui ne leur étaient pas destinées. La noiraude donna un petit sourire d'encouragement à leur original avant de disparaître avec les deux autres, probablement dans une autre pièce. Hermione ne manquerait pas de les remercier plus tard, la brune dans ses bras était sa priorité. Tranquillement, elle lui caressa les cheveux, la laissant enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Ta mère t'aimait, Lexia. Elle t'a portée pendant 9 mois, attendant avec impatience le jour de ta naissance pour t'accueillir et te chérir. Chaque jour de sa grossesse, elle t'a aimée et protégée, gardée en sécurité dans son ventre gonflé. Elle te parlait peut-être, te faisait la lecture, ou d'autre chose. Je suis sûr qu'elle se caressait le ventre pour te montrer toute sa tendresse, toutes les mères sont comme ça et la mort ne peut briser le lien qui s'est créé entre vous. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais son amour est resté gravé en toi, pour toujours. C'est un lien privilégié que seul une mère peut partager avec l'enfant qui grandit en elle. Alors, non ce n'est pas étrange. C'est même tout à fait normal, elle est ta mère. Rien ni personne ne peut changer ça. »

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, prise dans son propre lot d'émotion.

« Ma mère était comme ça lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi. C'est ce que mon père m'a dit en tout cas. » lui murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Lexia resserra son étreinte et leva son visage pour lui faire face. L'émotion dans ses yeux lui brisa le cœur, quelle indélicatesse de sa part.

« Oh 'mione. » souffla-t-elle fébrilement, collant leur front ensemble. « Pardonne-moi … Je sais que c'est d'autant plus difficile pour toi. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la pla- »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage. Hermione avait un doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard luisant et un sourire tendre. Elle était soudainement hypnotisée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« J'ai choisis de perdre ceux qui avaient le plus d'importance à mes yeux, pour les protéger. Toi et le Professeur McGonagall n'avez pas eu ce choix, vos proches vous ont été arrachés. Malgré tout, vous avez trouvé votre équilibre en puisant du courage et la force d'avancer dans la présence de l'autre. Elle ne serait peut-être pas comme ça si tu n'avais pas été là pour combler l'absence et le manque dans son cœur. »

« Hermione, j- » gémit-elle avant d'être à nouveau interrompue.

« Laisse-moi finir. »

Certaine d'avoir toute son attention, Hermione attrapa son visage par les joues et les lui caressa avec ses pouces.

« Mes parents me manquent, c'est vrai. » dit-elle, le souffle tremblant légèrement. « Mais une femme que j'admire énormément m'a dit un jour, que je leur avait probablement sauvé la vie et cela me suffit amplement. Je préfère les savoir en vie quelque part, sans le moindre souvenir de moi, plutôt que de les pleurer. »

Elle sourit plus largement, faisant couler quelques larmes.

« Ils me manquent mais j'ai la chance de ne pas être seule. Molly et Arthur sont là pour moi, même si Ron et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. J'ai Harry et Ginny. Bill, Fleur et George. Quelques amis vers lesquels me tourner, comme Neville ou Luna mais par dessus tout et le plus important … »

Elle rapprocha lentement son visage, ne quittant par ses yeux un seul instant.

« Je t'ai toi. » murmura-t-elle alors.

Lexia frissonna, incapable de détourner le regard. Puis, avec lenteur et douceur, leur nez se frottèrent tandis que leurs paupières se fermaient. Leur cœur, débordant d'amour et de tendresse, battaient plus fort dans leur poitrine.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, 'mione. »

Le jeune professeur caressa une des mains posée sur sa joue, se penchant contre sa chaleur.

« Je l'ai toujours été, même si tu ne me voyais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé, pas une seule seconde. »

Elle porta la paume à sa bouche, y déposant ses lèvres.

« Pas même quand tu étais à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, mon patronus t'as suivi partout où tu allais. Je savais Greyback à vos trousses, j'étais tellement inquiète. Ce monstre … il a essayé de te mordre au manoir des Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça avec hésitation, sentant la colère dans ses yeux et sa voix.

« Mais il n'a pas eu cette chance. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il s'est vengé sur toi. »

Avec prudence, elle passa ses doigts le long de ses cicatrices à l'épaule. Elle remarqua alors une morsure, à la base de son cou, et écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette marque, Lexia ne l'avait pas montrée au bal de noël et elle n'en avait pas le souvenir non plus. Mais il y avait tellement de sang à ce moment là, la panique et le besoin urgent de trouver de l'aide ne lui avait pas non plus laisser le loisir de l'inspecter plus en détail.

« Il t'a mordu … »

Lexia soupira en détournant le regard.

« Oui et je préfère que ce soit moi sa victime, plutôt que toi. Je suis un Animagus de type Canis Lupus Albus, autrement dit, un loup. D'après les médecins, sa morsure n'aurait eu aucun effet sur moi. L'infection n'a pas donné lieu à la Lycanthropie parce que ma forme animal est déjà celle du loup. Cela n'a fait que renforcer certains … _besoins_ déjà propre à l'animal. » finit-elle en grimaçant.

Hermione fut surprise, inquiète mais aussi, très intriguée.

« Quel genre de besoin ? »

« C'est un peu embarrassant … je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en discuter … »

La jeune femme rougit un peu, ses yeux partout ailleurs mais pas sur la préfète. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Lexia, je pense être en droit de le savoir, non ? »

L'animagus se mordit la langue avant de céder.

« Très bien ! »

Elle soupira, regrettant déjà son choix.

« J'aime la viande saignante, tu le sais déjà mais depuis qu'il m'a mordu … »

Ses yeux au ciel, elle grimaça.

« J'ai commencer à apprécier la viande crue ! Littéralement, dégoulinante de sang ! C'est répugnant et pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! L'odeur est un supplice et j'ai beaucoup de mal à la digérer par la suite mais c'est plus fort que moi ! J'avale des tonnes de bout de viande crus. »

Rouge de honte, elle cacha son visage dans l'une de ses mains.

« Et s'il n'y avait que ça ... » soupira-t-elle avec désespoir.

La préfète avait du mal à contenir son envie de rire, s'attendant à pire que cela. Lexia lui lança un regard d'avertissement, nullement amusée.

« Ose seulement et je te le ferais regretter amèrement. »

Le ton menaçant de sa voix et la lueur dans son regard faisait frémir son corps malgré elle. L'animal semblait l'avoir remarquer et grogna faiblement.

« 'mione. »

« Ne grogne pas comme ça. » gémit-elle en rougissant.

« Je ne peux rien y faire, c'est une semaine de pleine lune pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je suis particulièrement sensibles à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi et il se trouve que tu es autour de moi en ce moment Hermione. D'ailleurs, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, je subis un véritable cauchemars ! L'odeur de ta peau est en train de me rendre folle et je me fais violence pour garder mes pulsions sous contrôle parce que je suis ton professeur et que tu es mon élève ! Je sens ton corps trembler et ça ne me laisse pas de marbre d'accord ?! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et jeta ses bras en l'air.

« Comment diable mon père a-t-il fait pour supporter ça ?! »

Prise dans sa tirade de colère et frustration, Lexia n'avait pas remarquer l'expression de choc sur le visage de sa compagne. Hermione, loin d'être bête, venait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle et comprendre beaucoup de chose. Son amante peinait à garder l'esprit lucide, victime du besoin naturellement ressenti quand deux êtres s'aiment et se désirent. Ajouté à cela la nature sauvage et dominante du loup en elle, le résultat était assez … étonnant et inattendu. Cette femme était d'un naturel tenace et discipliné. Jamais elle ne céderait face à ses propres désirs alors qu'il serait tellement plus simple de se laisser aller. Mais Lexia n'était pas ce genre de femme, elle tiendrait ses hormones tranquille jusqu'à ce que leur moment se présente. Elle en rit calmement, embarrassée. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute, elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

« Quoi ? »

Lexia la regardait avec les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné mais rougissante. Hermione se leva et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Parle-moi encore d'eux. » demanda-t-elle gentiment, au creux de son oreille.

La jeune femme se détendit à son contact, retournant l'étreinte si soudainement offerte.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout ce que tu pourras m'en dire. J'aimerais en savoir autant que toi à leur sujet, apprendre à les connaître même si nous ne les rencontrerons jamais dans cette vie. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus présent, il n'en reste pas moins important d'honorer leur mémoire. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Lexia. »

« Hm ? »

Hermione lui caressa les joues, plongeant sans hésitation dans l'océan de ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je suis certaine d'une chose, je prends notre relation très au sérieux. Elle ne fait que commencer, Poudlard n'est qu'un petit contre-temps. Je serais bientôt diplômée et nous devrons parler de nos projets pour la suite. Tu es mon soutien, je n'ai plus que toi sur qui compter et me reposer. Alors, si tu me le permet, j'aimerais l'être pour toi en retour. Et si Minerva m'accepte, nous pourrions reconstruire ce que nous avons perdu, ensemble. Être … une famille à nouveau. »

Lexia sentit son cœur raté un battement, touchée par ces mots. Cette sorcière … comment ne pas en être éperdument amoureuse ? Elle était si sincère, si ouverte et enclin à parler de leur avenir ensemble. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, elle la serra d'avantage, de la malice dansant dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Miss Granger … Si c'est une proposition en mariage, sachez que je suis disposée à être votre dès maintenant. »

Celle-ci rougit avec ardeur, la bouche ouverte. La jeune McGonagall en profita pour la porter, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, avant de l'embrasser. La sensation de ses lèvres était un plaisir coupable dont elle ne pouvait vraiment plus se passer. C'était si doux, si passionnée. Hermione gémit faiblement dans sa bouche, les faisant frémir d'envie, avant de s'éloigner.

« Maintenant et, je l'espère, à jamais. » souffla-t-elle avec émoi, collant son front contre celui de son amante.


End file.
